


Dating Jim Moriarty would include

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Possessive Behavior, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: The title says it all ;-)





	Dating Jim Moriarty would include

**Author's Note:**

> Writing especially for my best friend <3 I'm not a native, please forgive my mistakes.

\- Finding him a purpose and entertaining him: no boredom equals no Reichenbach Falls, see?

  
\- You're his, ok? You're free and a grown woman, sure. But you're _his_. He will escort to Satan the fool who would try to take you from him. No, it's not a threat, it's a _promise_.

  
\- Trying to understand what he wants, which begins by trying to understand what he says... Good luck.

  
\- Madly kissing him to make him shut up when you're tired trying to understand him.

  
\- Fancy dates involving everything you love, nothing less than the best for his girl.

  
\- Actually ending shoving him on Sherlock's arms: _"You're both geniuses, talk to each other. Kindly. If I hear one single word louder than the others, I'll slap you both in the face, understood?"_

  
\- Being very proud of him when he uses his impressive brain to do a good action instead of being the Napoléon of crime.

  
\- Laughing at his jokes and loving his dark humor. You prefer him not being a criminal, but you don't want a Prince Charming. What could possibly be more boring than a Prince Charming?

  
\- You saw him several times in a crown. _Only_ in a crown.

  
\- But the only jewel he really wants is you at his arm. Yes, he's romantic when he wants to.

  
\- Slating him each time he plays with food. "No, man, apples aren't a good way to send messages, f*ck it!"

  
\- Jim imitating you each time you let him speechless. He loves you more than everything but... He needs to have the last word. He _needs_ it. Sorry.

  
\- You being suspicious each time he gives you a gift. Especially when it's new shoes. They aren't made in human skin, right? Right?

  
\- But it's only a joke, because you know very well Jim isn't the monster he tried to make the world believe he was before meeting you.

  
\- He just needed someone to tell him HE IS MESSING AROUND GODDAMMIT MAN CALM DOWN! Someone who wouldn't be afraid of him, someone who would see the lonely, lovely man behind the criminal. You did. Lucky you.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
